


When You want double the trouble you get double trouble

by Smushcandy900



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushcandy900/pseuds/Smushcandy900
Summary: When torian discovers that his wife is cheating on him with theron the two males team up to teach there double dealing love a lesson





	1. Chapter 1

Amalia stretched yawning working out the kinks in her back from sitting so long in the hardbacked chair as she collected her paper's ready to retire for the night her mind drifted to her riduur she was estatic that her husband had returned to her but she was honestly terrified when she'd turned around and saw him after six long year's it wasn't that she didn't love torian after all he was her soulmate but another man had also come to have a special place in her heart and she couldn't bear to turn either of them away loving both of them equally but she also kept the two men in the dark about eachother 

making sure to visit each guy seperatly sneaking out in the dead of night after torian had fallen asleep to meet theron and sneaking back afterwards but Amalia should have known this doubledealing would eventually backfire as she stood up from her chair stretching she tucked her papers in a neat stack before making her way from the war room heading towards 

her quarters as she walked through the halls her armoured boots made small noises as she moved she   
barely noticed that the halls became emptier as she walked as she finally reached her room and slid the door open and walked in she noticed the room was 

pitch black as she fumbled for her datapad to operate the lights the door behind her slammed shut she whirled around finding nothing before she could turn around agian however a familiar voice spoke up behind her directly in her ear "hello riduur" the voice growled 

before she could react a large sharp object lodged into her neck she jerked still completly blind in the dark as she tried to speak her vision suddenly swam and she collapsed to the ground the last thing she heard was two familiar voice's conversing behind her "nice job theron" one voice murmured "thanks the second voice piped up "good idea with the darts" then her vision began to fade into black and she slipped into sleep


	2. There dirty secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron and torian have a little fun with amalia and she realises she may have bit off more than she could chew

Amalia jerked awake her vision blurred and neck throbbing from the dart that had peirced her she tried to sit up but her arm's would not cooperate she craned her neck to see what restrained her and noticed she was laying on her bed arm's strapped tightly to the bed posts.

She begin to struggle trying to break her bonds but it was no use she was still simply too weak from the drug's affect's to break free as she finally looked around she realized her legs were strapped down tightly as well and someone had stripped her clothes from her aswell.

She begin struggling agian looking around desperatly for a way out but as she was just about to scream the door to the far right slid open and theron stepped into the room his arm's folded across his chest and a angry expression painted over his features.

"Oh good you're awake" he said a scowl gracing his features as he looked toward's her "theron what is going on?" she questioned staring at him"he shrugged "

"just a little thing that happen's when you go behind's somebody's back he huffed turning away"what are you talking about?" she pleaded faking innocence "i haven't done anything" suddenly theron chuckled seeming amused by something 

"You never could admit you did anything wrong you would always plead and you flash those doe eye's and i would just forgive you" he spat out the last word as he said this he stalked closer suddenly his arm flashed out hand wrapping around her throat she gasped as his 

face appeared inches from her's his hazel eye's stormy and filled with pain and anger he leaned down to whisper in her ear"but not this time" he spat harshly in her ear his hand tightening around her throat as he squeezed harder she began to struggle her vision began to fade out. 

suddenly the door slid open agian and another famailiar voice spoke up "enough! theron!" suddenly the hand vanished and she spluttered gasping for breath and tear's streamed down her face torian strode across the room and instead of comforting amalia like she wanted him to

he stepped toward's theron placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly he seemed to react to torian's presence his anger cooling immediately "almost as if...NO!" that was impossible! Suddenly torian turned to look at her smirking darkly 

"it seems she's figured out oure little secret theron" he purred "whatever will we do"? he sneered he turned to theron agian seeming to have a silent conversation before they both turned back her both grinning darkly now "should we show her torian?

" he purred darkly "i think we should" torian growled suddenly as if in sync they both reached up to there shirt collars giving eachother one last look before they pulled the fabric around there necks down simultaneously amalia watched in horror as...

they reavealed a mark etched in black ink written delicately across there collarbone's theron's name was etched finely across torian's throat and collar bone and torian's was etched in a more rougher scrawl along the line of theron's throat.... 

A soul mark


End file.
